doctor who truth or dare
by the 1D- HOA- HG- HP -whovian
Summary: the doctor and other classic characters play a game of truth or dare. Make up your own truths or dares in the comments. suck at summeries please R&R COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here's my first doctor who story :) :) :) :) please review!**

"Doctor? What's happening?!" Amy asked as the TARDIS started shaking.

"I don't know! The TARDIS is driving itself it!" the doctor answered. they all fell to the floor. Amy and Rory grabbed onto each other. The three screamed. The controls started to get brighter and brighter. it was a blinding light, they all shut their eyes.

"Well, that was a bit more difficult then I expected, but here I am. So I only have a certain amount of time so let's play a game. Although 4 isn't enough player, oi we should get more! This will be fun!" The familar voice of sexy(the human TARDIS) said. Everyone to see her.

"Oh and Doctor, long time no see. Well I see you everyday, but not in human form." she said as she grabbed the doctor by his suspenders and kissed him.

"Um, Miss. TARDIS lady,person, um how are you here?" Rory asked

"Oh, ever since I "died" I've been trying to find a way to come back, but I only have a few hours. I've been planning this forever so we are going to do it my way. So sit in a circle and close your eyes." she instructed. The obeyed and shut their eyes. TARDIS ran to her controls and started pressing buttons. Everything she did started making noises.

"What's that noise?" The doctor asked.

"Just wait." she said. She kept hitting more buttons. "Okay one...two..three...SURPRISE!" she said the doctor opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. In front of him stood, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, The 10th doctor duplicate, Capt. Jack Harkness, Donna Noble(before she lost her memory), his daughter Jenny, and River Song.

"Um doctor who are all these people?" Amy asked.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" the doctor said

"Doctor where are we?" Rose asked the tenth doctor duplicate.

"The TARDIS, but a different version of it so that means_You're me!" he yelled while pointed at 11.

"Yup." he said.

"Doc!" said as he put his hand out to shake.

"Harkness! Good to see you." 11 said as he shook it.

"Oi! Who are you!" Donna said to 11.

"Noble!" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Who are you!" she yelled.

"It's me the doctor." he answered.

"No you're not." she said.

"Listen up everyone!" TARDIS yelled. "Thank you. Now I'm the Tardis and when I press this button you will know all the background knowledge you will need to know." TARDIS said as she pressed a button. "Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's get to the game. I have 3 hours to live and I want to play...TRUTH OR DARE!"

**Okay that's the end of chapter 1 but here are the truth or dare rules. I want all of you guys to make up your own truths or dares. They cannot be dirty unless it's kiss someone that's okay but they gross, inappropriate stuff is banned! Write your truths in the reviews the players are.**

**Amy**

**Rory**

**11th doctor**

**10th doctor duplicate**

**Rose**

**Martha**

**Donna**

**Jenny**

**River song**

**Sexy (the TARDIS)**

**Please remember to leave your truths and dares in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**well I didn't get any truths or dare :( but I did a get a review saying they liked the story :) :) :). So for this chapter, I'm going to make up truths and dares. note: donna temporarilt has her memory so she remembers everything and her brain won't turn to mush.**

"Okay everyone, sit down." TARDIS said. Everyone obeyed and sat down in a circle.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"I'll go!" Donna said. "Hmmm, doctor truth or dare?" she asked.

"Which one?" 11 asked.

"The doctor _I _travled with." she said.

"Um truth." he said. Everyone booed.

"Why did you erase my memory even though I begged you to stop?" she asked like it was no big deal.

"I uh. kinda, well, I didn't want you to die." he said.

"I was part timelord you could have put te memories in a watch and kept traveling." she said.

"Oi! I did what kept you alive!" he said.

"Oi! I'm the only one who can use the word Oi." she said.

"Well I'm the doctorDonna, so Oi to you!" he said. Everyone was laughing except for Amy and Rory who were very confused.

"Anyway, 10 your up." TARDIS said.

"10? I'm the doctor." he said.

"You are the doctor and so is he, your 10 and he's 11." TARDIS said.

"Fine." he said. "Uh, am I allowed to do a group truth or dare?" he asked.

"Um sure." TARDIS answered.

"Okay everyone truth or dare?" he asked. There was a chours of dares and truths.

"Magrity rules, dare. I dare you to go around saying you favorite thing about me." he said. Everyone rolled their eyes except for 11.

"I like your eyes." Rose said.

"You're smart." Jack said.

"I just met you, so uh I like your tie." Amy said.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's makes his tie special? Bowties are cool." You can guess who said that.

'Wait 11, you have to say your favorite thing." 10 reminded him.

"Everything!" he said. He was practically complimenting himself. Everyone laughed, man was the doctor full of himself.

"You're an amazing soilder." Jenny said.

"You are just plain amazing." Martha said.

"You know the perfect places to go for an adventure." Donna said.

"Ummm I uh like your uh ah pants." Rory said. He is so shy but still so cute.

"Why thank you." 10 said.  
"Um I like your hair." River said.

"Finally! I was waiting for someone to say the hair!" 10 said. Everyone laughed again.

"Okay, okay, who goes now?" TARDIS asked.

"I will." Jack said. "11, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." he answered. An evil grin spread across his face.

"I dare you to kiss all the girls here and saw who was the best." Jack said. 11's eyes got bug and his jaw dropped. Rory instantly leaned infront of Amy.

"Stay away from my wife." he said.

"Awwww." all the girls said at the sweet actions of Rory.

"Sorry man, it's part of the dare." Jack said. 11 took a deep breath and walked over to Martha and quickly kissed her. Then he moved to Donna.

"Where do you think those space lips are going?!" she said.

"Oh calm down, we did it at Agatha Christie's party." he said.

"I did to save your bloody life!" she said.

"Ugh." he said as he quickly leaned in and kissed her.

"Ew!" she said. 11 rolled his eyes and walked over to Amy.

"Well this is going to be awkward, kissing my wife's mother." he said getting a laugh from ever one but Rose.

"Wife?!" she asked.

"Long story." he said as he quickly kissed Amy. The kiss was followed by a punch in face from Rory.

"Do I have to kiss Jenny?" he asked.

"yes." Jack answered.

"but she's my daughter." he said.

"DAUGHTER?!" River, Amy, Rory, Rose,nad TARDIS yelled.

"Uh you can skip her." Jack said. 11 moved over to Rose.

"I ain't kissing a married man!" she said. 11 rolled his eyes and kissed her. Lastly, he walked over to River and they started kissing and didn't break for about 30 seconds.

"Damn Doctor, I didn't think you still had it in you." Jack said. Everyone laughed again.

**please make up your own truths and dares in the reviews :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got reviews with truths and dares! YAY! anyway, here's the next chapters.**

"Okay 11 you're up." 10 said.

"Hmmmm, I dare 10 to sit on Jack's lap for 10 minutes and Jack is NOT allowed to touch his bottom." he said. Everyone laughed.

"I can't even touch it a little?" Jack said causing another round of laughter.

"Nope." 11 answered. 10 groaned, got up, and sat down on Jack's lap.

"Doctor I didn't know you could be so devilish." Amy joked.

"Okay, okay, now it's my turn." 10 said. "Rory truth or dare?" he asked.

"Um truth." he said.

"Ugh Rory, man up." Amy said,

"I mean dare!" he said as he sat up a little straighter.

"He's like a little love sick puppy." Donna whispered to martha. They both laughed.

"I dare you to steal 11's bowtie and wear it." he said. 11 did a loud, dramatic, gasp.

"stay away from my baby." he said stroking his bowtie. Rory rolled his eyes and snatched the bowtie from his hand.

"Hey!" he said. Rory rolled his eyes again and put it on.

"Your not the only one who can wear bowties." Rory said.

"Well it doesn't look good on you." 11 said.

"Um Okaaay, River truth or dare?" Rory asked.

"Truth." she said.

"Tell us a spoiler." he said.

"Katniss chooses Peeta insted of Gale in the Hunger games books." she said.

"A spoiler about our lives!" Rory said.

"You never said it had to be that kind of spoiler." she said. "Anyway, hmmm, Rose truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." she said.  
"I dare you to kiss 10 and 11 and say who was better." she said.

"I am NOT doing that." she said.

"You have to." TARDIS remeinded her.

"Ugh fine." she said a she walked over to 10 and kissed him and then 11 and did the same.

"Okay, choose." River said.

"The better kisser was...10." she said. 11 did another dramatic gasp. Everyone began laughing again.

"Alright, calm down everyone, it's my turn. Amy truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to kiss 10." she said. Amy's ,Rory's, and 10's eyes became large in shock while everyone laughed at how awkward it would be.

Amy slowly walked over to 10. She leaned in slowly until she came closer, and closer, and closer, until their lips touched and they both backed away instantly. Everyone laughed at the two.

**sorry it's short, please send in more truths and dares. If you can, make them for jenny, Martha, Donna, or River cause they didn't go as many times as everyone else.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Amy it's your turn." TARDIS said as Amy was bushing her teeth after her kiss with ten.

"Um, 11 truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" he said excitedly.

"I dare you to build a fort out of bowties and hide in it." she said. 11 sprung up and returned later with three boxes of bowties and started building.

"Finished!" he yelled. "Okay, now it's my turn, Jack, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to dress up like Gandolf and guard my fort." he said.

"Where am I going to get a Gandolf costume?" Jack asked

"Here" TARDIS said as she made a costume appear. Jack slumped over and put the costume on and walked over to the fort of bowties.

"Alright, now its my turn, Jenny truth or dare?" he asked.

"Um dare." she said.

"That's my girl." 10 said. Jenny laughed.

"I dare you to kiss me." Jack said. 10's smile faded.

"Um...sure." Jenny said as she walked over to Jack. "Don't enjoy it too much." she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Alright, it's my turn now." Jenny said. "Um...Rose, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." Rose said. Jenny pouted.

"Who do you like better, 9 or 10?" Jenny asked.

"but they're the same person." Rose said.

"Everyone has a favorite."

"Fine... 10."

"YES!" 10 yelled.

"Alright, it's my turn." Rose said. "TARDIS truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she said,  
"I dare you to bring 9 into this party." Rose said.

"Wait! This is not a party, there are no bananas!" 10 yelled.

"I'll see what I can do." Tardis said ignoring 10. Minutes later she walked back in with a small machine and a banana.

"Now it's a party!" 10 said as tardis handed him a banana.

"Once I press this botton, hopefully it will transport 9 here." Tardis said as she pressed a botton.

"Um hi." 9 said as he appeared in the room. Rose instantly got up and hugged him.

"Oh hi Rose." he said.

"I haven't seen you in forever." she said.

"We're right here!" 11 and 10 said.

"Um might I ask, where am I?" 9 asked.

"We're playing truth or dare." Rose informed him.

"Fantastic!" 9 said as he took a seat.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, now it's my turn." tardis said. "hmmm I 10 truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" he yelled excitedly.

"i dare you to eat a pear." she said. 10's smile faded.

"No way! Pears are the most disgusting, slimey, green, fruits that have ever entered this world." 10 said.

"well that's a little dramatic." Martha said.

"I'll be right back." tardis said as she ran to the kitchen and then returned with a pear.

"Eat it." she demanded.

"ugh fine." 10 said as he began eating the pear while making grossed out noises while eating it. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, I finished it and now it's my turn." 10 said. "hmmm Amy truth or dare?" he asked.

"Well you're still in pear rage so I'm going to say truth." Amy said.

"Fine, what's your favorite alien besides timelord." 10 said.

"umm, plastic Romans." Amy said. Everyone except for Amy, Rory, 11, and River looked very confused.

"What the heck is a plastic Roman?!" Donna said. Amy and Rory laughed.

"My turn, Rory, truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Um truth." Rory said.

"What would you do without me?" Amy asked.

"nothing. My life would be meaningless. You are what brings happiness into my life_" Rory said before he was interrupted by Amy kissing him.

"Awwwwww." all the girls said.

"Okay now it's my turn, 11 truth or dare?" Rory asked.

"Dare!" he yelled.

" After learning how much patience you have when the black cubes fell, I dare you to sit down and don't do anything for 10 full minutes." Rory said.

"What?!" 11 yelled

"You have to do it" tardis reminded him. "Now follow me, There's a room in the back without anything in it. It;s just a room without furniture or anything."she said. 11 groaned as he got up and followed her.

10 minutes later 11 returned to the room.

"That was awful now you will pay with an awful truth question." 11 said. "Everyone truth or dare?" 11 asked.

"Dare!" they all yelled so they wouldn't face 11's awful truth.

"Ha! I tricked you, It's an awful dare!" 11 said. "I dare you all to eat fish fingers and custard!" 11 yelled.

"ewww!" they all yelled. 11 and tardis went into the kitchen and returned later with fish fingers and custard. They both handed them to everyone. Everyone slowly lifted the fish fingers and dipped them in the custard

"On the count of three, 1, 2,...3." 10 said as everyone took a bite out of the fish finger. Everyone gagged at the taste

"It's actually not that bad." Jack said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay my turn." Rose said. "9 truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" he said.

"I dare you to measure how big your ears are." Rose said. Everyone burst out laughing uncontrollably. 9 looked very insulted.

"What is wrong with my ears? They are not that big!" 9 whined. 11 grabbed a ruler and gave it to 9. 9 lifted the ruler to his ear.

"3 1/2 inches." he said. Everyone laughed again.

"You people are so mean!" 9 complained.

**hi it's me :). i really need dares for donna, martha, river, jenny, and 9. please submit truths and dares for them. thanks :) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"You people are so mean." 9 said. Everyone continued laughing.

"Okay, now it's my turn." 9 said. "Hmmm 10 truth or dare." 9 asked.

"Dare!" he yelled.

"ummm I dare you to eat your banana." 9 said.

"YES!" 10 yelled as he peeled the banana and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Oh come on, that dare was awful." Rose complained. 9 stuck his tongue out at her.

"Now it's my turn!" 10 squealed. "Jenny truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to do secret agent back flips through laser sensors." he said.

"Okay." she said as she got up.

"I'll get the lasers." tardis said as she get up and pushed a button on her controls and lasers appeared. Jenny stood up, took a deep breath, and started doing back flips and kart wheels through the sensors without touching any of the sensors.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Jack yelled.

"okay, my turn." jenny said. "Hmmmm TARDIS truth or dare?" Jenny asked.

"Truth." she said.

"Out of all the incarnations of my dad, which was your favorite?" she asked.

"Ummm I don't want to answer that." Tardis answered.

"You have to." 10 reminded her.

"fine, the fourth." she said.

"WHAT?!" 9,10, and 11 all yelled, shocked.

"He was just so funny and silly, he was great." she said.

"I can be funny and silly!" 10 said. "Look I'm wearing my tie on my head! That's comedy gold!" 10 said trying to be funny. Everyone just did a face palm.

"Okay my turn." tardis said. "River truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to wear a fez." she said. 11 jumped up and ran to the wardrobe and grabbed his fez.

"This is going to be great." 11 said. River rolled her eyes.

"I bestow apon you the all mightly fez." 11 said as he placed the fez on River's head.

"Alright my turn now." River said. "Hmm 9 truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he answered.

"I dare you to act like a teenage girl." River said. 9 chuckled as he stood up.

"Yesterday I was like fighting all these like alien things and they shot my phone and I was all like Omi gosh how am I gonna find out who Jessica will go to prom with?!" 9 said. Everyone couldn't contain their laughter.

"Okay my turn, River truth or dare?" 9 asked.

"Truth." she said.

"Give us a spoiler about 11's life." they said.

"I can't it could create a paradox." she said.

"You have to do it." tardis reminded her.

"Fine, in two weeks time you will get a pimple on your chin." she said. 11 did yet another loud dramatic gasp.

"How could that happen?! My face is too beautiful for that kind of blemish!" 11 yelled.

"It's not my fault." River said.

"There must be a way to stop this! Time can be rewritten." 11 said dead seriously as he ran to the bathroom and started scrubbing his face.

"Anyway, Jenny truth or dare?" River asked.

"Dare!" she said excitedly

"I dare you to cement 10's shoes together with peanut butter." she said. 10's face was priceless.

"Okay." she said as she went into the kitchen and soon returned with a huge jug of peanut butter and a spoon. Jenny walked over to 10 and took a huge spoonful of peanut butter and dropped it on his shoe. She then continued doing that until his shoes were stuck together and he couldn't move.

"AH! I can't move!" 10 complained. Everyone just laughed.

"Let's keep playing." Amy said.  
"No! We have an emergency!" 10 said.

"What's wrong now?" 9 asked.

"I have to use the bathroom."


	7. Chapter 7

"My turn!"Jenny said "Jack truth or dare?" she asked.

"dare." he responded.

"I dare you to go back in time to like London like during the 1800s and run outside in your boxers." Jenny said.

"okay." Jack said as he started pulling off his pants. The three doctor got up and hit a random day during the 1800s.

"This will be the show of the century!" Jack said as he ran out of the TARDIS with nothing but his underwear on. The faces o the people walking by were priceless.

"Someone call the police!" A woman shrieked. Jack ran back inside. Everyone was laughing uncontrollably.

"my turn, 10 truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"dare!" 10 yelled.

"I dare you and 11 to have a race in the swimming pool." Jack said.

"Sure." 10 said.

"I'm not finished...I dare you and 11 to have a race in the swimming pool while wearing bikinis." Jack said with an evil grin. 10 and 11's faces were priceless. TARDIS went into the wardrobe and brought in two hot pink bikinis. She handed them to 10 and 11.

"Remember_" TARDIS said before she was intrupted.

"You have to do it." 10 and 11 said mimicked. When they were done changing, they walked out and everyone started laughing.

"Let's just get this over with." 10 said as he and 11 walked into the pool room and dove in.

"On your mark, get set... GO!" TARDIS yelled. 10 and 11 started swimming as fast as they could. After about 2 minutes, 11 won the race.  
"He cheated!" 10 yelled when they got out.

"I did not I won fair and square." 11 said.

"if you call splashing water in my face fair then you win." 10 said. Everyone walked back into the room where they were playing.

"My, turn, hmmm Rose truth or dare?" 10 asked.

"Truth." she said.

"fine, what's your life like with 10.5?" 10 asked. Rose's eyes grew big.

"No way I am NOT capital N-O-T not doing that." Rose said.

"You have to." TARDIS reminded her.  
"Only if 9, 10, and 11 leave." she said.

"You heard the lady, out!" Jack said to the three doctors. 10, 11, and 9 all walked out.

"Spill." TARDIS said.

"Well... for starters, we've been dating for about 3 or 4 years. He's really sweet and is just like 10." she said. "He also built a vortex manipulator. We use it to travel once in a while, until we settled down."Rose said.

"I think I know where this is going." Donna said.

"W-w-we were married a few months ago." Rose said. Everyone gasped.

"Mr and Mrs. doctor." Donna teased.

"That's not even the biggest part." Rose said.  
"Tell us!" Everyone demanded.

"I-I-I'm pregnant." Rose said, everyone gasped. 11,10, and 9 barged in.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"I knew you were eavesdropping, I made that up." Rose said. Everyone started hysterically laughing.

"I can't believe I actually believed that you were married and pregnant!" 10 said laughing.

"I lied about the pregnancy, I never said I wasn't married to him." Rose said.


	8. final chapter

Ten looked disappointed.

"Oh, so you did marry him?" Ten asked sadly. Rose nodded awkwardly.

"What's happening to TARDIS?!" Martha yelled. Everyone turned their heads to see the tardis with gold glowing around her.

"Oh no, not again," 11 said.

"What do you mean not again?" everyone but Amy and Rory asked.

"She's turning back into the TARDIS," Amy said. Everyone gasped.

"I know that I could only be here for a short time, but I want you all to know that you were all amazing friends," TARDIS said. Everyone looked upset.

"Is there anyway you could stay?" they all asked. She shook her head. They all gave her a hug goodbye and TARDIS became golden light and went back into the TARDIS controls.

"I wish she could stay." 11 said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm not gone forever," a voice said.

"Yea we know, you'll be here but can't talk to us," 11 said sadly.

"Don't be silly," the voice said. "I'll see you all for the squeal,"

**TADA! Awwww it's over :,( WWWHHHHYYYYY? anyway please tell me if I should do a squeal or not. I need ideas for it too so leave a review or pm me. THANK YOU MY LOYAL READERS! MY STORY WOULDN'T BE THIS POPULAR WITHOUT YOU!  
**


End file.
